


Only you

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: What are the chances [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Jealousy, Kurt's opening night, M/M, One-Shots, Secret Relationship, prompt-fills, what are the chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt celebrates the opening night of his debut Broadway show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only you

**Author's Note:**

> A number of you lovely lot have asked for Kurt’s opening night…and when you guys ask… you get! There are also a whole other bunch of prompt-fills in here too— there were so many of them—thank you everybody for those- you know who you are <3
> 
> The title is taken from the lyrics of a song from Starlight Express. Thank you as always to all of you who read, commented, left kudos—it’s all so greatly appreciated and it’s what keeps me writing.

“I wish I could travel with you. Or at least just let my driver take you. You shouldn’t be taking a cab to your opening night—”

 

Kurt rolls his eyes while his back is turned away from Blaine. He dare not tell him that he had actually planned on taking the subway to work—like many, many other Broadway actors and actresses.

 

“Blaine—” he warns, though his voice is still soft.

 

“And anyway, the windows of my car are tinted. We probably won’t even be seen in the back together—”

 

They’ve had this conversation many times in the run up to Kurt’s opening night. Even throughout the previews week he had to wrestle with Blaine to keep him in the house.

 

“Blaine—”

“I just want to hold your hand in the back of the car.” Kurt’s fingers twitch instinctively at Blaine’s words and the ache in his voice. “It’s just so silly” he continues “— both of us going in separate cars to the same place. I’m just- god I’m so done with hiding and sneaking around with you. I love you and I want- I _need_ people to know that. To know how proud of you I am.”

 

Kurt’s breath catches in his throat. He stops packing his bag that he takes to the theater with him and sits down on the edge of the bed. He can’t ignore the pleading in Blaine’s tone or the sadness of his voice. He opens his arms and silently gestures for Blaine to come to him.

 

Blaine is standing opposite him leaning against the dresser. His arms are crossed against his chest and his eyes are downcast—his mouth just the same. He’s dressed impeccably in a sharp navy suit and a matching shirt that’s open from his collar to just above his chest.

 

He shuffles forward and places himself in between Kurt’s arms, and when Kurt pulls he lands gently in Kurt’s lap with his head pillowed on Kurt’s shoulder.

 

“We’ve talked about this.” Kurt says softly. He knows where Blaine is coming from. Knows how he _feels_. He’s not scolding him or undermining him. He knows to be patient just as Blaine has been with him for the past few months of their relationship.

 

“I know. I’m sorry” Blaine mumbles into Kurt’s shoulder. “It’s your big night and I’m whining like an idiot.”

 

Kurt tuts and traces soothing patterns up and down Blaine’s shoulders and spine. “You’re whining like somebody who cares” Kurt says, “and I appreciate that very much. I really do.”

 

Blaine hums and Kurt holds him tighter.

 

There’s already a huge bouquet of flowers from an anonymous sender waiting for Kurt in his dressing room, and a bottle of champagne in the chiller for when they get home later that night. For now that’s all Blaine can do—that and his whining.

 

“Just a few more weeks” Kurt whispers into Blaine’s hair. “Until I’m more established and won’t have the fear that people will think I was given the role because of who I’m dating. Just a few more weeks of us enjoying each other without knowing that people will be spying and watching our every move.” He cards his fingers through Blaine’s curls, hoping to give some reassurance through his words and his touch.

 

Next month there is a flight booked to a warm secluded island, far away from the much cooler February air of New York. Kurt and Blaine and just a handful of their close friends and family will be able to relax and swim and drink and eat as much as they can. They’ll dance until the sun goes down and comes back up again.

 

They’ll watch as the couple share vows—vows to keep them united and to promise to love and care for one another for as long as they both shall live.

 

Kurt needs all of that to happen before anybody can find out about them and tries to ruin their loving, stable bond that they’ve worked so hard to keep private.

 

He can take his whiny fiancé for a few more weeks if that’s what it takes. 

 

*

 

The after-party is a slightly more glamorous affair than what usual opening nights are. The new cast of the show’s revival is made up of a lot of well known names with Kurt being the only cast member making his Broadway debut. There’s been a lot of hype about the variety of talent and diversity the show is bringing, therefore a big deal is being made out of the sold-out opening week—and rightfully so.

 

There’s a silver shimmering carpet laid out on the ground between the curb and the entrance to the club where the party is being held. Paparazzi, journalists and fans fill out either side of the carpet behind the barriers, patiently awaiting the first guest to arrive.

 

The final curtain went down at around 9.45 to a thunderous applause. Kurt had then spent twenty minutes ridding himself of Rusty’s metallic make up and accessories and after unlacing his skates and putting them back in their place for tomorrow’s show, he waited for the show’s physiotherapist to make his rounds to Kurt’s room.

 

Showered and dressed wonderfully in a slim, grey suit with a white shirt, and bandaged up appropriately, he then spent another 30 minutes greeting fans at stage door, graciously accepting gifts and signing playbills.

 

By the time his car eventually pulls up outside of the club, it’s just past 10.45 and it’s clear that he’s one of the last special guests there—and apparently the one everyone has been waiting for.

 

His door is opened for him and he’s met with a flash of bulbs and a roar of different voices calling his name. He steps out of the car, his publicist beside him, and slowly starts to make his way on to the silver carpet with stilted, slightly shaky steps.

 

He eases into the ‘carpet routine’ rather skilfully and by the time he’s moved onto the third reporter he feels more relaxed and in control of himself and what he’s saying. Up ahead, as he finishes with one journalist and turns to another, Kurt can just make out the familiar dark curly mess of Blaine’s head. He’s stood casually talking to a small group of people with microphones, cameras and pens and pads of paper shoved in his face.

 

From what Kurt can see, Blaine looks calm and at ease—of course he’s used to this. He’s had years to perfect his interview strategies and acting techniques. Kurt will have to take some pointers from him.

 

It’s not unusual for celebrities to be at the opening night of shows and the following after-parties. It’s a good enough reason as any to get publicity, and more often than not they’re usually just other Broadway actors out showing their support and love of theater.

 

Kurt remembers seeing Blaine’s face clearly during the opening number. He’d been sitting in the 3rd row, center— one of the best seats in the house, with a couple people from his team beside him. Kurt remembers how Blaine’s eyes had flashed when their gazes met and how he had teared up when Kurt’s voice rose so tenderly but oh so powerfully at the end of the ‘I am the starlight’ reprise.    

 

It’s a good job that the theater had been dark and the audience were too busy concentrating on what was happening up on stage and not looking at the obvious, too-familiar emotion on a well known international star’s face.

 

*

 

“So, Kurt, anybody special in your life right now? Are they here to share your big night with you?” Kurt swallows and takes a deep breath, careful to keep smiling and keep his eyes focused. _Don’t give anything away. Don’t look in Blaine’s direction._

He’s standing with the last reporter before the entrance way of the club—and oddly enough this is the first question of this particular subject he’s been asked tonight.

 

He knows that Blaine is still outside, hanging around not too far from him—he can hear his bright booming laugh and can still hear an entourage of fans screaming his name.

 

“Um—” Kurt clears his throat. A nervous laugh tickles its way up and out past his lips. The reporter is a young, handsome man with bright blonde carefully styled hair and a pair of suave, thick rimmed glasses sitting on his nose.

 

“Oh that’s a good start” the guy teases. Kurt laughs again and shakes his head—absolutely clueless on how to answer. They never talked about this-he never thought about it.

 

He suddenly becomes acutely aware of another pair of eyes on him and knows who it is. He dare not turn around or even move his head or his eyes just a fraction of either way.

 

Blaine is close and he’s listening. Kurt can feel him like he feels his own heartbeat.

 

“Can I assume that’s a yes then?” the reporter asks. Kurt licks his lips but before he can try and answer the guy is speaking again. “Or can I assume that it’s a no and you’re available.” There’s a certain lilt to the guys voice and a sparkle in his eyes and Kurt knows he’s flirting.

 

He’s being hit on by a reporter on his opening night, and his _secret_ , protective –and a little immature at times— _fiancé_ is very _aware_ of it. _Fuck!_

“Hey, back off –he’s mine.” Kurt jumps at the sudden shrill sound of a female voice and relaxes when he’s realizes it’s his lead counterpart— the actress who plays Pearl, Rusty’s love interest.

 

She’s a lovely, extremely talented lady who has had a lot of experience on and off Broadway and even some TV and movie work over the years. She’s very humble and Blaine has spoken highly of her after meeting her a few times over the years on the stage and screen circuit. Kurt feels so very grateful that he’s been paired with her for his first big show.  

 

Kurt grins weakly at her and she grins back with a knowing wink and loops her arm through Kurt’s, successfully helping him escape the reporter and leads him towards the entrance of the club.

 

Just in front of them, Kurt sees Blaine standing at the open door of the club. They catch eyes and Blaine tilts his head in a polite, silent greeting. There’s a knowing smirk on his lips and a satisfied twinkle in his eyes.

 

Kurt’s stage partner squeezes his arm and giggles under her breath and Kurt suddenly gets the feeling that there is one more person who knows about his and Blaine’s relationship.

 

In this moment, he can’t say he minds very much. And when Blaine saunters off into the club ahead of them, hips swaying and ass wriggling, Kurt can’t say that’s he’s _not_ going to put on one hell of a show inside that club, acting like he’s not the world’s luckiest guy right now.   


End file.
